


A Little Too Loud

by HinaSohma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Eating, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Masterbation, Underaged Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are sharing a small bedroom in a small condo with two sets of people. But Sam is 16 and has needs -  and a lack of skill, according to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Loud

It wasn't the first time Sam had thought about it. They would be in bed, the small upstairs of a tiny condo only having one bedroom - with a hot plate and a small fridge, a bathroom down the hall. The other room was also being rented. Downstairs lived a little old lady, who let Sam use her coffee machine if he asked nicely. He was only 16, how dangerous could he be? And the brothers were so charming. She could talk politics with Sam, and music with Dean. 

And at night, when the whole house was asleep, he would be able to feel Dean's breathing slip into slower, and slower patterns. He would feel the other's muscular back against his side, in the bed that was bigger than some, but not big enough. Dean didn't talk in his sleep often, but Sam did. So he had mastered getting away with this.

He undid the top button in his jeans, sliding them off carefully so he wouldn't hit the other. Then, his boxers, pooling around his ankles at the far end of his bed. He slowly moved his left hand down, not wanting to risk moving his right hand and wake Dean up, as Dean was on the right side. 

He gently began to stroke himself, his hand moving over his own length. Slow, at first, very slow. He needed to get a rhythm. After a few moments, he began to move a little faster. Sam had never been very good at being quiet while receiving pleasure, ever. The first few moans were muffled, Sam's lip catching between his teeth to stop them. The other's, down the hall, wouldn't be able to hear, and Dean was fast asleep, right? 

It didn't take him very long until he was grinding into his own hand, his teenage body shaking the bed in pleasure as his stomach tightened. And then he froze. A warm hand had been placed on his thigh, and it wasn't his hand. Slowly, Dean rolled over to face him. 

"You gotta work on your technique, baby brother. Or you're gonna wake everyone up." Dean laughed, his voice a groggy whisper. 

"Dean, I--." How could Sam even justify this? Thank god it was dark in the room. Sam's face was on fire, he hadn't even released his cock yet.

"Let me help you, Sammy. Let me show you how to do it." Dean was more than willing to show his wank wisdom, his hand gently pushing Sam's off, and Dean wrapping around his hard length instead. "Shit, baby brother. Shit. You have such a big cock. No wonder. Like a fucking god." He gently moved his hand, feeling over his baby brother's cock. 

Sam thought he would die right them and there. He had thought about it, before, how Dean's hand would feel wrapped his length, Dean's lips on his body. But this was so much more embarrassing than he had pictured. Dean probably thought he was a freak, but Sam had waited years for this and oh, god, he couldn't even protest. 

"Ngh~." The younger boy whimpered out in pleasure, his back arching slightly. He was right back on the edge. Dean leaned in, close to his lips. Sam could feel the other's breath on his face. 

"Gotta be quiet. Don't let them hear. Come on, baby." He pressed his lips to the other's. Dean's were soft, and warm. Sam's were slightly wet from all of the biting. He caught the next few moans, until Sam grunted. 

"I'm gonna - - Oh~, Dean, I'm gonna - -." Sam whispered into his lips. Dean pulled back, putting his free hand over the other's mouth. He leaned in to kiss his jaw, whispering. 

"Come for me, Sammy." He instructed. Sam bucked his hips in answer, coating himself and his brother's hand with warm, sticky cum. Dean smirked and released him, pulling back the blankets. He gently scooped up some more of the cum into his fingers, looking up at his brother. 

"You ever tasted yourself, baby brother?" Dean asked, holding up his dripping fingers. "Open up. Taste it." He said. Sam felt his face flush, but slowly parted his lips. Dean gently rubbed the liquid across his lips, and over his tongue. Sam looked a little grossed out by the taste, salty. Dean leaned down anyway, catching his lips and lapping over them. 

"I wanna taste, too. Let me taste." He whispered. Sam obliged, rubbing his tongue against his brother's, spreading his spit and come into the other's mouth.  
Dean sank down, and pulled the blankets back over them, hesitantly after a few moments. "Good night, Sammy - - Don't tell Dad."


End file.
